theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Joanna Manning
Joanna Manning was portrayed by Susan Seaforth Hayes. Biography Joanna Manning was the mother of Lauren Fenmore. Joanna went to high school with Neil Fenmore, John Abbott, Dina Mergeron, Stuart Brooks, Suzanne Lynch, Katherine Chancellor and Gary Reynolds. Many of the friendships they formed lasted through the years. Lauren was the only child of wealthy Genoa City retailer Neil and socialite Joanna who divorced when Lauren was a small child. Joanna didn't come back into Lauren's life until she was out of high school. At one point, Lauren heard Joanna say she wished she had an abortion, which was devastating to Lauren. In 2005, Joanna came back to town to attend Lauren's wedding to Michael Baldwin. When Fenmore Baldwin was born, he had to stay in the hospital for a little while. He was finally able to go home, but the Baldwin household was frantic due to the bickering between Lauren's mother Joanna and Michael's mother Gloria Fisher, a colicky baby, and Michael being too busy defending the Winters family in the Carmen Mesta murder case, plus he was working with Victor to expose Jack Abbott for secretly buying Jabot Cosmetics under the guise of the House of Kim (a fake corporation). Joanna returned to town for several years and worked at Jabot for John as a designer/stylist. She was attracted to John which was not reciprocated and she left town, She reconciled with Marc Mergeron. Later, Joanna came back to town and had an affair with John. In 2010, Jill Fenmore’s lawyer, Morgan Belford, filed a lawsuit to get half the inheritance that Lauren had received after their father Neil’s death. Lauren tried an amicable settlement, but Jill thought she was faking the peace offering and pulled another publicity stunt an interview at Neil’s gravesite. Lauren showed up, they fought on the air, and Lauren shoved Jill into an open grave. They went to court and Jill’s lawyer put Joanna on the stand. She told how Neil brooded about his illegitimate daughter throughout their marriage, and his guilt was responsible for turning Lauren into a spoiled brat. After Neil recovered from learning Jill’s mother had died, he tried to track down the child and failed. Joanna claimed Neil cared more for a dead woman and her child than his own wife, which was why they divorced when Lauren was only a little girl and Lauren stayed with her father. The judge ruled that Neil knew of another child when he wrote his will saying, “Any and all of my living heirs”. The judge awarded 50% of Neil's assets to Jill. Lauren caught her mother as they left court asking how she could be so cruel to her own daughter, asking if she even knew that Lauren had been kidnapped a few months ago. Lauren told Joanna to go back to her villa and her younger men and stay out of her life. Relationships Marriage *Neil Fenmore (divorced) Children *Lauren Fenmore (daughter with Neil) Grandchildren *Dylan Fenmore (grandson via Lauren, deceased) *Scotty Grainger (grandson via Lauren) *Fenmore Baldwin (grandson via Lauren) Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Fenmore family Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters